Granica szaleństwa
by malyelf
Summary: Nieodpowiedni powóz należący do nieodpowiedniej osoby, będącej w trakcie wykonywania nieodpowiedniej czynności. No i gdzie leży tytułowa granica. Miniaturka. Pre-slash, jeśli założysz okulary.


Naczelny poczmistrz, prezes Banku Ankh-Morpork i zarządca Królewskiej Mennicy poślizgnął się na obluzowanej dachówce, zaklął siarczyście i i zatrzepotał ramionami.

Niektóre sytuacje są po prostu nieuniknione.

To znaczy, z punktu widzenia danego osobnika zaangażowanego w analizę danej sytuacji po jej rzeczywistym zaistnieniu. Tuż przed zaistnieniem prawdopodobieństwo uniknięcia również oscyluje w okolicach zera, natomiast zupełnie inaczej wygląda to w trakcie, no... dziania się.

Korzystając z tej zadziwiającej luki w systemie Nieuchronności Losu, Moist von Lipwig chwycił obiema rękami metalowy drążek i zmienił o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni trajektorię lotu prostoliniowo spadającego, unikając tym samym widowiskowego rozplaśnięcia na bruku pod szyldem Załatanego Bębna. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę następujące kolejno po tym wydarzenia, być może nie byłoby to najgorsze wyjście z sytuacji. Przynajmniej nie musiałby się zastanawiać, czy już dzisiaj nie żyje, czy może dopiero jutro.

Gdzieś w oddali komendant Vimes ze Straży Miejskiej krzyczał coś o zatrzymaniu i podatkach. Sadząc po głosie - rozstrojonym jak u męskiej szwaczki, której niespodziewanie pękła nić - było to raczej coś w stylu "Płać mi tutaj ten zaszczany podatek, teraz natychmast już, pałka taka twarda, a masz, a masz, łubudu, ciach, plask!" niż "Zatrzymajże się obywatelu, a nie wyciągniemy konsekwencji".

Moist sunął równolegle do falowanego bruku, gładko przełamując opór powietrza i pijaną kompanię krasnoludów. Krasnoludy były za niskie, by stawić opór. Na moment przed zderzeniem z najeżonymi drzazgami drzwiami połknęła go mknąca prostopadle czarna dziura.

To był przykład sytuacji Naprawdę Nieuniknionej, chociaż Moist był niemal pewien, że mógłby dokonać niemożliwego, gdyby tylko ułamek sekundy wcześniej skojarzył, że czarna dziura może przypadkiem okazać się otworem wlotowym czarnego powozu.

Odbił się od przeciwległych drzwiczek jak piłeczka pingpongowa, uderzył głową w dach, po czym zwalił się ciężko na podłogę. Jego wzrok znalazł się na wysokości błyszczących butów z czarnej skóry. Ciało zareagowało na ten fakt instynktownie, produkując wzmożone ilości lodowatego potu w okolicach karku i skroni. Wstrzymując oddech sunął spojrzeniem w górę, wzdłuż chudych nóg odzianych w czarne spodnie, u szczytu których blada dłoń chowała pospiesznie... O bogowie...

Moist wytrzeszczył oczy, rozdziawił usta, wywalił język i wrzasnął przeraźliwie. Wyrzucił z płuc tak ogromne ilości wibrującego powietrza, że siła odrzutu rozpłaszczyła go na przeciwległym oparciu, w tak dużej odległości od Patrycjusza, jak to tylko możliwe.

Czy Vetinari... czy on właśnie...? Coś w głowie Moista zaprotestowało przeciwko dokończeniu tej myśli. Wpatrywał się w czerń wysoko ponad głową Patrycjusza i nie śmiał poruszyć choćby jedną kończyną, choćby o milimetr.

\- Ach, pan Lipwig - spokojny głos Vetinariego przerwał milczenie.

Moist jeszcze bardziej wytrzeszczył oczy i w milczeniu usiłował nie zastanawiać się, co do cholery jest z tym człowiekiem nie tak. Oprócz bycia tyranem posiadającym empatię na poziomie martwego aligatora.

\- Czy dobrze się pan czuje, panie Lipwig? Wygląda pan... blado.

Moist wypuścił oddech i jęknął, niedowierzając.

\- W porządku... - wymamrotał, ostrożnie omijając wzrokiem czarną postać i szukając uchwytu drzwiczek. - W największym. Nigdy nie czułem się bardziej... Czuję, że muszę dokonać dziś mnóstwo praworządnych rzeczy. Na początek może skorzystam z drzwiczek. Zawsze są jakieś drzwiczki. Obaj znamy się na drzwiczkach, czyż nie? Nie mógłbym pozwolić panu się zatrzymywać, prawda?

On mnie zabije, pomyślał rozpaczliwie Moist. Nawet nie mam przy sobie wytrychu. Cholera, ani nawet jednego znaczka pocztowego. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się, ile cudownych możliwości otwiera przed człowiekiem ostra, poząbkowana krawędź papieru, tak idealnie nadająca się do wciśnięcia miedzy powieki, gdy ktoś akurat zaciska swoje upiornie blade dłonie na twoim gardle...

\- Ładna dzisiaj pogoda, nie sądzi pan? - spytał nagle Vetinari tonem sugerującym, że poświęcił kilka długich chwil zadumy, by sformułować tę błyskotliwą myśl.

Moist jęknął w duchu. Oczywiście, Vetinari musiał najpierw poodgrywać ten swój teatrzyk. Inaczej wszystko stałoby się zbyt łatwe i przyjemne, a to nie jest stan rzeczy pożądany przez tyranów.

\- Istotnie. Błoto i chmury. I te rozmiękające w kałużach psie kupy - odpowiedział słabym głosem.

\- Ależ myli się pan, panie Lipwig - stwierdził lekko Patrycjusz. - Woda nie ma zasadniczo wpływu na konsystencję produktu właściwego psiej defekacji. Czynnikiem przeważającym jest zazwyczaj stosunek kaszy i mięsa do pozostałych elementów diety, typu psie chrupki.

\- Chrupki?

\- Na przykład Mniamki Tracklementa.

Moist nie wytrzymał i spojrzał na Patrycjusza. Jego odziana w czerń sylwetka zlewała się z zacienionym wnętrzem czarnego powozu w absolutnie niepokojącą mroczną plamę. Ciekawość zwyciężyła strach i powędrował wzrokiem w dół, ale nie było tam już nic do oglądania oprócz bladych dłoni, splecionych elegancko na wysokości pasa.

Patrycjusz uniósł brew pytająco. Wydawał się być tak samo niewzruszony jak zawsze. Może, zaledwie może, oddychał odrobinę szybciej. Albo to oddech Moista zwolnił ze strachu.

\- Zastanawia mnie, skąd wzięła się pańska nagła niechęć do płacenia podatków, panie Lipwig.

\- Na bogów, skąd...?

\- Och, proszę mnie nie obrażać, panie Lipwig. Sir Samuel od mniej więcej czterdziestu minut dosyć entuzjastycznie rozprzestrzenia... werbalną antypatię w stosunku do pana osoby, pozwolę sobie zauważyć.

\- To oni zaczęli mnie gonić! - powiedział szybko Moist w swojej obronie, choć sam miał wątpliwości, przed czym właściwie. Ale to przecież było najoczywistsze prawo będące oczywistą podstawą wszystkiego. Ucieczka nigdy nie jest złym pomysłem.

\- A pan uznał, że właściwie będzie zacząć szaleńczą ucieczkę po mokrych dachach zamiast uprzejmie wyjaśnić, że Urzędu Pocztowego, którego przychody w tym miesiącu oscylują w granicach 17 000 $AM nie stać na uiszczenie podatku wynoszącego, och, równowartość dwudziestu pięciu znaczków z wizerunkiem tego zabawnego zielonego warzywa, przypominającego głowę pana Slanta wywróconą na lewą...

\- Kapustę! - wtrącił piskliwym głosem Moist. - Kapustę!

\- Och, doprawdy? Zapach przeczy pańskiej teorii.

Moist właściwie sam nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego uciekał. Może dlatego, że jeszcze nikt nigdy nie wyszedł obronną ręką z sytuacji, w którą zamieszane były pieniądze, krocząc jedynie drogą uprzejmej dyskusji. No, a tak poza tym to stare instynkty... lew, głowa, paszcza... te sprawy...

\- Mogłoby się zdawać, że po raz kolejny zaczyna brakować panu mocnych wrażeń, panie Lipwig.

\- Przypuśćmy - zaczął Moist i zacisnął mocno powieki dla iluzji bezpieczeństwa - że ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że to ludziom powinno się płacić podatki za podtrzymywanie miasta przy życiu poprzez ciągły obrót gotówki.

\- Fascynujące - przyznał Vetinari. - Czy nie był to przypadkiem nasz wspólny znajomy z, och, takim krótkim dźwięcznym nazwiskiem na literę "S", który niezbyt szczęśliwym trafem obrócił zbyt dużo gotówki nie w tę stronę, co trzeba?

Nie odpowiedział. Patrycjusz przez chwilę uważnie się w niego wpatrywał, po czym westchnął i sięgnął ręką po kilka pierwszych dokumentów ze stosu leżącego na siedzeniu obok. Cokolwiek było tam powypisywane, zdawało się pochłonąć go bez reszty. Zastanawiające było, w jaki sposób mógł w ogóle cokolwiek dojrzeć przy aktualnym oświetleniu. To oczywiste, że nie mógł. Jednak Moist nie potrafiłby się założyć; z Vetinarim nigdy nic nie wiadomo, wszyscy to wiedzieli.

\- Zdaje się, że ja...ekhm... - Moist przełknął ślinę - że w czymś przeszkodziłem...ekhm, wcześniej.

\- Ekhm - rzekł automatycznie Patrycjusz. - To znaczy: och?

\- Mam bardzo dużo na głowie. Muszę nadrukować... pieniędzy. Może mógłbym już sobie...

Urwał, nadziewając się na intensywne spojrzenie Patrycjusza. Vetinari przechylił lekko głowę. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały w ciemności. Ostre, o nierównych krawędziach, jak dwa kawałki akwamarynu ociosane zardzewiałą maczetą. Gdyby nie było to absurdalnie niemożliwym wariactwem, Moist pomyślałby, że Patrycjusz czegoś od niego oczekuje.

\- Nie pozwól mi się zatrzymywać - głos Vetinariego wibrował, a jego spojrzenie sugerowało, że słowa te nabrały nagle nowego niebezpiecznego znaczenia, zaskakującego nawet dla samego Patrycjusza.

Moist z westchnieniem ulgi na końcu języka położył dłoń na uchwycie drzwiczek. Tak na próbę. Spojrzał ostrożnie na Patrycjusza, ale ten wydawał się być całkowicie zaabsorbowany zawartością teczki z napisem "PODEJRZANE". Nie poruszył się.

Vetinari uniósł wzrok znad papierów.

\- Wciąż pan tutaj jest, panie Lipwig.

\- To niezbyt rozsądne, żebym w tym momencie stąd wyszedł.

Patrycjusz zamrugał i spojrzał na niego nawet bardziej podejrzliwie niż na dokumenty ze swojej teczki.

\- A dlaczego, jeśli wolno spytać?

\- To przez pańskie konie.

\- Konie?

\- No, wasza lordowska mość raczy nie żartować... takie duże psy, które trochę intensywniej defekują i jedzą trochę większe chrupki... - urwał, gdy Vetinari posłał mu spojrzenie. - One są bezpośrednią przyczyną niestabilności świata na zewnątrz powozu, a jak wiadomo, taka stabilność to dosyć ważna rzecz przy wysiadaniu - wytłumaczył uprzejmie, po czym - mając już niejaką wprawę w podążaniu torami myśli Patrycjusza - szybko dodał: - To znaczy konie, nie chrupki.

\- Wielkie nieba, rzeczywiście! - Vetinari doskonale upozorował zaskoczenie. - Musiał mnie pan zmylić swoim sposobem wsiadania, panie Lipwig.

Moist umknął wzrokiem w bok.

W Ankh-Morpork istniało niezliczenie wiele teorii na temat aktualnego władcy i jego rządów tyranii. Jedna z popularniejszych głosiła, że nikt tak naprawdę nie widział prawdziwego Patrycjusza. Otóż patrząc na Vetinariego człowiek miał wrażenie, że patrzy jedynie na jego portret z wyciętymi dziurami w miejscach oczu, a gdzieś tam z tyłu prawdziwy Vetinari wygląda zza nich i śledzi drapieżnym wzrokiem każdy najmniejszy ruch, potajemnie zacierając ręce jak każdy zły niedobry złoczyńca. Autor obrazu wyraźnie nie był zaznajomiony z koncepcją twarzy jako przekaźnika emocji. Moist jednak - po głębszym przemyśleniu - mógłby przedstawić kilka zasadniczych wątpliwości będących w stanie podważyć tę teorię. Większość z nich była mniej lub bardziej związana z rozmiarem nosa Patrycjusza.

Nieświadomie skupił wzrok na tejże części bladej twarzy, poczynając od trójkątnego czubka, poprzez ostre zakrzywienie, łagodną u-kształtną dolinę...

\- Czy mam coś na twarzy?

\- Co?

Vetinari złożył dłonie i uniósł je do ust. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że modli się do bogów o cierpliwość, gdyby nie fakt, że to raczej bogowie by się przed nim płaszczyli w tej sprawie, gdyby istnieli.

\- Mogę jedynie pokładać wiarę w to, że pański zmysł wzroku funkcjonuje dziś na podobnych zasadach, co słuch, panie Lipwig - niebieskie oczy błysnęły złowrogo, istotnie jakoś tak podejrzanie głęboko osadzone. - W przeciwnym wypadku uprzejmie uprzedzam, że nie jest niemożliwym zmiana tego stanu rzeczy, a co do sposobów chciałbym zaufać w tej kwestii pańskiej bogatej wyobraźni i wrodzonej pomysłowości. Mimo to... zawsze wierzę w moc materiałów stymulujących. Widzi pan ten przedmiot w mojej dłoni, panie Lipwig?

Kiedyś przecież tak często zaglądał lwu w paszczę, och, samo wspomnienie wywołało ten specyficzny dreszcz, jak wtedy, gdy kot poliże językiem szorstkim jak papier ścierny... mieszanina strachu, podniecenia i zaciskającej się szczękami na gardle euforii... a może by tak zajrzeć jeszcze raz?

Moist teatralnym gestem przetarł oczy i prześlizgnął niewidzącym wzrokiem po szczupłych bladych palcach.

Do licha! Żył przecież w świecie, w którym pies z wibratorem w pysku może jednym odciskiem łapy potwierdzić wypłatę całej Ankh-Morporskiej gotówki. W świecie, w którym Vetinari... w którym coś takiego się wydarzyło.

\- Kim pan jest...?

Patrycjusz skinął z zadowoleniem.

\- Widzę, że się rozumiemy, panie...

\- Spangler, miło mi - wyciągnął dłoń. - Przepraszam, ale chyba nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkaliśmy. Zdaje się, że moje wtargnięcie nie było dla pana korzystne. Może mógłbym zatem wiedziony chęcią niejakiej, ach, rehabilitacji... że tak to ujmę... podać panu pomocną dłoń?

Wyraz twarzy Lorda Vetinariego w tym momencie był wart każdej ceny.

No, może pomijając wszelkie scenariusze zawierające wielkie doły, jadowite skorpiony i, no, i tak dalej, pomyślał szybko Moist. Ale mimo wszystko... Nieuzasadniona potrzeba wybuchnięcia szalonym śmiechem łaskotała go gdzieś w ściankę żołądka, ale powstrzymywał ją.

Patrycjusz przywołał już do porządku swoją mimikę, chociaż wciąż działo się z nim coś dziwnego. Moist nie do końca mógł stwierdzić co takiego, ale balansując na skraju przerażenia i fascynacji obserwował falującą grdykę tuż pod cienką jak papier skórą.

Szczupłe palce bezwiednie wypuściły trzymany przedmiot, który stuknął ciężko o podłogę i mrugnął do Moista metalicznym błyskiem ostrza.

\- Coś podobnego! - Moist płynął na fali adrenaliny. - Czyżby to był sztylet numer sze...

\- Nóż do mandarynek.

Moist spojrzał na niego.

\- Nóż do mandarynek - powtórzył tępo.

Twarz Vetinariego nie wyrażała niczego, gdy schylał się po nóż do mandarynek.

\- Doprawdy, wyśmienity słuch, panie... - urwał, gdy jego palce trafiły na palce Moista, który sięgnął w tym samym czasie.

Moist w ułamku sekundy cofnął rękę, jakby się sparzył.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, wstrzymując oddech. Ta sytuacja mogłaby się wydawać komiczna, gdyby tylko nie była taka popieprzona.

Cholerny Patrycjusz i to jego cholerne spojrzenie. Lepkie. Ciągnące się. Szklana kulka z kłębkiem emocji ustawionym na wirowanie. Jak u dziecka, które pierwszy raz w życiu widzi fajerwerki. Cholera no, co on w ogóle...? Jakby samym błyskiem na źrenicy chciał mu przekazać jakąś niewypowiedzianą...

Moist kilka razy zamknął i otworzył usta, w ciszy.

\- Racja - wydusił w końcu. - To twój nóż do mandarynek, sir.

Resztkami zdrowego rozsądku uwiesił się klamki i wyskoczył prosto w niestabilny świat na zewnątrz powozu.

Zmiótł z chodnika jakiegoś krasnoluda i przeturlał się z nim kilkanaście metrów, aż obaj wyrżnęli w drzwi rzeźni, zza których dobiegały entuzjastyczne kwiki.

Stabilny, niestabilny... Grunt, że ciągle świat.

Moist prawdopodobnie odkrył właśnie odpowiedź na jedno z fundamentalnych pytań, nad którymi łamały sobie głowy całe pokolenia Topolesów z Eufratów przez tysiąclecia.

Granica szaleństwa faktycznie istniała. Chwila moment i roztrzaskałby o nią głowę na tyle malowniczo, że resztki jego mózgu byłyby zeskrobywane nożem do mandarynek.


End file.
